gleaner_heightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Regina
is a character in Gleaner Heights. She and her brother Garry run their small farm together on the East side of town. Appearance Regina has dirty blonde hair she wears in a ponytail. She wears a bright pink shirt, dark blue overalls, and brown boots. Personality History Events Summer after 21:00, as you walk up to Garry's and Regina's farm Regina: ...We can't just pretend it doesn't exist, Garry! We must do something about it! Garry: Yeah? And what do you suggest we do? Money doesn't grow on trees, Regina. We've been through this a hundred times! Regina: Maybe we should get a loan! There are some banks in the city, we should at least ask them! Garry: Are you out of your mind? We won't avoid trouble if we throw ourselves in a bigger one! Regina: Damn it! If only our parents had settled things more favorably... Garry: Don't blame them. Mr. Smithers is a shark, everybody knows it. They would end up owing him money no matter what. Garry: If it wasn't the accident at the oil well, it would be something else. Regina: I'm so desperate Garry! We hardly make enough to get by! And the more we stall the larger the debt gets! Garry: We'll figure something out sis. We always do. Smithers won't make any sudden moves. It's a lot of money, and if he takes our land he knows he'll never see any of it. Regina: I hope you're right. God, I'm so worried... You can walk in the cabin and talk to the siblings Chat to Regina - Just Chat Normal dialogue - Mention about the siblings' debt Regina:...So you heard Regina: I can't do anything without thinking abut it. Our mom and dad left this debt to us and we can't do anything, it's beyond our pocket. Regina: We try to pay small amounts here and there, but the more it exists, the larger it grows! Regina: Thanks, Eris. This will end one way or another. I wonder what we'll have left when it ends... - Never mention about the siblings' debt Normal dialogue again Chat to Garry - Just Chat Normal Dialogue - Mention the siblings' debt Garry: ... Garry: You heard? Gosh... Garry: I feel quite embarrassed right now. Our parents had this debt. After they passed away, we inherited the debt along with everything. Garry: I'm trying to be optimistic around Regina, but the truth is we're going to be in trouble if we don't do something about it... Garry: ... Some lame townsfolk you know, heh. We'll figure something out. I hope... If you have $10,000 you will get a chance to pay off their debt. If you do pay it off, your friendship will increase with the two of them, and they will become marriage candidates. Relationships Gifts Schedule SUMMER Dialogue |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Gallery Reginaouthome.png Garryinhome.png Etymology Trivia Category:Characters